Shirt-Lifter - The Secret Girlfriend
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: Traduction de Picascribit. Sirius a une théorie, et Remus est plutôt réticent à l'idée de l'aider à la confirmer. (The Secret Girlfriend en chapitre 2) Slash SB X RL
1. Shirt-Lifter

_Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens. Les personnages sont enchaînés à_ _ **J.K.R**_ _et l'histoire a été imaginé par_ _ **Picascribit**_ _. Moi, je joue juste les traductrice._

 _Avertissement: Ceci est un slash SBRL_

 _Ndt: Première traduction de ma part. Excusez d'avance mes maladresses, j'ai bien l'intention de m'améliorer avec le temps. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (j'évite de réclamer pour mes propres histoires, mais comme c'est aussi pour l'auteur et que je lui traduirais vos commentaires, je me permet)._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Remus, perdu dans ses pensées, retournait à la tour Griffondor, se remémorant mentalement ses notes d'Arithmancie, quand quelqu'un le saisit par le bras et le tira dans un couloir désert.

-Moony, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.'' dit Sirius.

Remus haussa un sourcil. Ces mots étaient généralement destiné à James. ''Quel genre de chose'' demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Sirius releva les yeux face au ton suspect de Remus. ''Juste une petite expérience Mr. le préfet parfait. Je te promets de ne rien faire de mal, et tu n'aura pas d'ennuis. Je dois juste comprendre quelque chose."

L'expression sceptique sur le visage de Remus ne diminua pas. Il connaissait Sirius Black depuis plus de quatre ans, et avait suffisamment entendu cette promesse auparavant.

"OK," continua Sirius. "En fait, je voudrais que tu m'embrasse."

Une expression choquée s'afficha sur le visage de Remus durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. "Pourquoi?"

«Parce que je crois que je pourrais être une tapette. Et je pense que bécoter un mec est le moyen le plus rapide pour m'en assurer."

Perdant une fois de plus le contrôle de son expression facial, Remus resta bouche bée.

Le ton que Sirius avait employé, suggérait que cette possibilité n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour lui que de spéculer sur quel ingrédient de Potions, une fois brûlé, produirait la couleur de flammes la plus intéressante. Bien sur, Sirius ne s'était jamais beaucoup inquiété de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, en dehors de ses trois meilleurs amis, et parfois même l'opinion de Peter ne comptait pas pour beaucoup.

"Alors?" Dit Sirius avec impatience.

"Ça ne pourrait pas attendre que nous soyons rentrés au dortoir, comme ça tu pourras le vérifié avec Prongs ou Queudver?"

«Mais je ne veux pas embrasser Prongs ou Queudver," affirma Sirius, avant de se mordre la lèvre, réalisant de quelle manière on pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'estomac de Remus fit un petit backflip. "Donc... tu veux m'embrasser?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. Ce fut un haussement d'épaule que Remus reconnu. Sirius essayait de se la jouer cool. "Peut-être un peu. C'est bon, Moony. Ça prendra juste une seconde, et je te promets que je ne le dirai jamais à personne, pas même à Prongs!"

Remus secoua la tête. «Non Sirius, je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

 _Parce que c'est toi_ , pensa Remus. _Parce que tu es ce putain de Sirius Black et que mon estomac fait des loopings quand tu me sourie. Parce que si je t'embrasse, et que tu décide que tu n'aime pas ça après tout, mais que tu comprends que moi si, alors tu vas me haïr et je vais perdre la plus brillante, la plus sauvage et la plus belle chose qui soit apparut dans ma vie. Parce que je le veux plus que tout, mais que je préfère ne pas le faire du tout que de le faire une fois et de passer le reste de ma vie en sachant que je n'y aurais plus jamais le droit. Parce que je t'aime tellement que je peux le sentir dans mes coudes, et qui a déjà entendu parler de coudes remplit d'amour?_

C'était tout simplement trop ridicule à dire.

«Parce que j-je n'ai jamais embrassé personne," balbutia Remus, saisissant rapidement la première excuse qui passait. "Je serais sûrement nul, et tu ne pourras pas décider si tu aime ça à ce compte là."

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Sirius, provoquant quelques acrobaties dans le ventre de Remus. "C'est super simple, Moony, je te jure! Je vais te montrer comment on fait."

Le visage de Sirius était soudain très proche. Remus se demanda si Sirius pouvait entendre son cœur battre ou voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Il fixa la bouche de Sirius.

 _Juste une seconde_ , se dit Remus . _Il ne saura pas ce que je ressens, et ça pourrait être la seule chance que j'aurais jamais._ "OK. Mais si c'est nul, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu."

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit tandis que Remus fermait les yeux, pinçait les lèvres, et se penchait pour presser sa bouche fermement contre celle de Sirius dans un rapide et sec baiser.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux juste après, il vit un Sirius exaspéré, le foudroyant du regard, très près de lui.

"C'était nul, Moony," lui dit-il." Si tu veux que ce soit bien, il faut le faire correctement."

Et tout à coup sa bouche fut pressée sur celle de Remus, ses lèvres se séparèrent et la langue de Sirius passait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Une ruée de chaleur baigna le corps de Remus. Il ne pouvait même plus se servir de sa tête. Sa bouche en mouvement s'ouvra en réponse, et la langue de Sirius vint taquiner la sienne, alors que sa main restait fixé sur le bras de Remus.

Remus gémit.

Sirius recula, une expression étrange sur le visage, pour regarder son ami rouge et haletant. "Moony – tu en est une aussi, hein? Une tapette ?"

"Quoi non!" Remus se dégagea, prêt à fuir, mais Sirius le retint. «Je suis - je ne suis pas quoi que ce soit, Sirius, je n'y suis pas autorisé ! Qui voudrait être avec quelqu'un comme moi ?" ajouta-t-il plaintivement.

Quelque chose vacilla au fond des yeux de Sirius, et, à nouveau, il apposa sa bouche sur celle de Remus, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos, le rapprochant de lui. Toute résistance évaporée, Remus s'affaissa contre son ami, parce qu'enfin, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se réalisait à ce moment là. Sauf...

Remus recula à nouveau, les yeux suppliant. "Arrête, Padfoot. Je ne veux pas être ta putain « d'expérience »."

Un lent sourire s'afficha aux coins des lèvres gonflées de baisers de Sirius. "Plus d'expérience, Moony. Je sais exactement ce que je voulais savoir."

"Tu sais?" Demanda Remus avec méfiance.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. "Maintenant j'en suis sûr, je suis une tapette en puissance. Prochain objectif du jour, me trouver un petit ami ! Que fais-tu ce soir, Moony?"

Remus échoua à prononcer un mot, mais une réponse n'était pas nécessaire. Un lent sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il se pencha pour capturer la bouche rieuse de Sirius, une fois de plus.


	2. The Secret Girlfriend

_Ceci est plus ou moins la suite de Shirt-Lifter. Elle n'est pas postée sur la même histoire sur le compte de_ _ **Picascribit**_ _(puisque écrite bien après) même comme elle est très courte, je l'y range, ça fera plus propre._

 _Pensez à laissez une petite review. Juste un ''Bien'' ou un ''Bof'' ou un ''Camembert'', ça suffit à faire plaisir (surtout le camembert, ça m'éclaterais de recevoir une review comme ça)._

 _Les avertissements sont les mêmes que pour le premier chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tu savais que Remus a une petite amie?" demanda James.

"Il quoi?" Sirius se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte de leurs dortoir, l'estomac soudainement douloureux.

Ses yeux naviguaient rapidement de la mine accusatrice de James, à l'expression de grande excitation de Peter, jusqu'à Remus, assis sur son lit, les yeux fixés fermement sur un livre, les joues rouges.

"Il ne veut pas dire qui c'est," James fronça les sourcils, "mais Pete dit qu'il les a vus ensemble derrière la serre trois."

"La numéro trois?" dit Sirius, soudain plus léger. Son regard pivota vers Peter.

"C'est vrai!" cria Peter. «Je les ai vus. Ils étaient - euh - enfin, je vu Moony, mais pas vraiment...« il était réellement gêné, son tint tournant presque aussi rouge que celui de Remus. "Elle était derrière les buissons. Agenouillée. En face de lui. Vous savez ..."

"Elle l'a sucé!" S'exclama James, en agitant ses mains en l'air. «Je pensais que nous n'étions pas censés avoir de secrets les uns pour les autres ! Je veux dire, si seulement il collectionnait les filles, ou que celle là c'était juste pour passer le temps, ce serait différent, mais si il sérieux...(1)"

Remus retint un petit début de rire, et Sirius laissa échapper un son qu'il transforma rapidement en toux.

"Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux!" déclara Peter. "Moony ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça avec quelqu'un si ce n'est pas sérieux, non?"

"C'est privé," leur dit Remus. Le coin de sa bouche se contracta légèrement. "Mais ça pourrait être Sirius. J'espère que c'est sérieux. Et je vous raconterais tout quand nous aurons abordé le sujet."

Sirius s'étouffa, sa fausse toux dissimulant de moins en moins bien son rire.

James les examina l'un après l'autre, un regard d'horreur naissant sur son visage. «C'est pas Evans, hein?"

"Ce n'est pas elle !» dit Remus, et il se mura dans le silence, retournant à son livre.

"Alors qui?" gémit Peter, qui détestait être laissé hors de quoi que ce soit. «Dit nous, Moony! Tu sais qu'on ne dira rien à personne."

"T'as pas une idée?" Demanda James en se tournant vers Sirius.

Sirius peinait à reprendre assez contenance pour parler. "C'est possible» gloussa-t-il, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

"Qui?" demandèrent James et Peter à l'unisson.

"Eh bien, si Moony ne veut pas le dire, alors je ne le dirais pas non plus», dit Sirius, courant puis plongeant derrière les rideaux de son lit, enfonçant son visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer son rire incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux que James et Peter n'aient pas remarqué les traces de saleté sur sa robe, juste à la hauteur du genou.

Il lui semblait que lui et Remus aurait à avouer leur secret à leurs amis plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. James et Peter n'avait peut-être pas remarqué la légère différence de prononciation de Remus, mais ça n'avait pas échappé à Sirius. Remus avait dit espérer que leur relation était sérieuse. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Sirius étouffa un autre rire de joie. Il se fichait que James et Peter savent qu'il était amoureux de Remus, aussi longtemps que Remus le savait aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout le monde connaît la blague anglaise ''sérieux/serious/Sirius'' ?


End file.
